0330
by breakin' down
Summary: Tao tidak bisa tidur. Ia pindah ke ranjang Kris. Meminta sang leader EXO M itu untuk memeluknya / KrisTao :: First Fanfic of KrisTao


**Title: 0330.**

**Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie a.k.a. Miko.**

**Pairing: Kris/Tao.**

**Cast:**

**Huang Zi Tao.**

**Wu Yi Fan.**

**And other people.**

**Genre: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Humor.**

**Rated: T.**

**Length: One Shot.**

**Summary: Tao tidak bisa tidur. Ia pindah ke ranjang Kris. Meminta sang leader EXO M itu untuk memeluknya.**

**Disclameir: KrisTao saling memiliki. Dan ff ini milik Miko.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Don't like don't read.**

**No Copas…**

**No Plagiator…**

**No Bashing…**

**Don't be silent reader…**

**So…**

**Happy reading…**

Author POV

"Huft…" Seorang namja cantik menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia merasa beban yang ia pingkul sangat berat. Ia meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Memeluk boneka panda yang berukuran cukup besar dengan sangat erat. Mencoba menyamankan posisinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?" Gumamnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap ke sekeliling.

"Aigoo! Kris gege benar-benar memadamkan lampunya." Ujarnya dengan nada takut. Tapi ia mencoba mempelihatkan sejantan mungkin.

Pletak…

Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Huang Zi Tao atau nama panggilnya Tao itu segera memeluk boneka pandanya dengan sangat erat. Karena ia mendengar sebuah suara yang pasti di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Kris gegenya saja.

"Apa itu Kris gege?" Tanya Tao dan menoleh ke arah ranjang Kris.

"Kalau Kris gege sedang tidur, lalu itu siapa?" Kata Tao dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ditakutkannya tadi.

"Kris gege!" Teriak Tao dan berlari ke arah Kris. Ia naik di atas ranjang Kris dan tidur di atas single bed itu tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

Merasa terganggu, Kris membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan. Ia melihat Tao berada di depannya dan sedang ketakutan. Menarik tangan kirinya dan dipaksa untuk memeluk panda mungilnya itu.

"Shi Shenme ne Tao?" Tanya Kris dan mengecup pelan kening Tao.

"Meiyou she me." Jawab Tao pelan. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Really? Lalu kenapa kau seperti ketakutan begitu sayang?" Tanya Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Tao. Hingga membuat namja cantik dan manis itu gerogi.

"Ada hantu Kris gege~" Ucap Tao dengan manja dan memeluk tubuh Kris dengan sangat erat.

"Ada hantu? Di mana?" Was was Kris dan celingukan mencari hantu itu berada.

"Di kamar mandi." Jawab Tao dan memeluk tubuh Kris semakin erat.

"Tao sayang! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Kesal Kris dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tao yang sangat erat di tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, nyalakan lampunya gege!" Manja Tao dan berganti memeluk boneka pandanya dengan sangat erat.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku jangan diselikuhin sama Panda itu dong!" Ujar Kris dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia segera menyalakan lampunya.

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Tao menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah dan kembali memeluknya.

Bruk…

Tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh. Malang benar nasip Wu Yi Fan si leader EXO M itu. Karena sikap Tao yang berlebihan, punggungnya harus merasakan rasa sakitnya berciuman dengan lantai kamarnya.

"Ah… Duibuqi Kris gege!" Ucap Tao dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Kris terdiam. Memandang tubuh Tao yang sedikit terekspos.

Tao mengenakan kaos omblong berwarna putih dan kebesaran. Hingga memperlihatkan nipplenya di depan Kris. Hingga membuat sang leader EXO M itu mematung.

"Eong! Shi she me ne Kris gege?" Tanya Tao dan menunjukkan wajah manisnya yang lucu itu.

"Ah… Meiyou shenme. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat tidur Tao. Ini sudah malam. Sekarang sudah jam… OMO!" Ujar Kris sambil berteriak ketika ia melihat jam dinding di kamar mereka tepat pukul tiga pagi lewat tiga puluh.

"Berapa lama kau tidak tidur Tao?" Khawatir Kris dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil memangku tubuh Tao.

"Entahlah gege. Mungkin baru dua jam." Jawab Tao dan nampak berfikir.

"Tapi tadi aku berniat tidur sejak jam 9 malam." Lanjut Tao dan meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya.

"Enam jam lebih setengah kau tak tidur? Jika besok kau kelelahan bagaimana?" Panik Kris dan menatap intens ke arah Tao.

"Biarkan saja. Besok kan hari libur kita gege. Mungkin karena itu juga, Tao jadi tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Tao. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bride style dan meletakkan tubuh Tao di atas ranjang Kris. Karena ranjang Krislah yang paling dekat dengan tempat menyalakan lampu tadi.

"Tetap saja Tao. Besok kita harus latihan. Cepat tidur dan jangan sampai membuat gege tersayangmu ini khawatir." Ujar Kris dengan pelan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Tao dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut. Kris mengecup pelan keningnya dan berniat tidur di ranjang Tao. Namun tangan kiri Tao mencegah lengannya.

"Kenapa Kris gege meninggalkan Tao?" Tanya Tao.

"Kris gege tidak meninggalkan Tao."

"Lalu kenapa Kris gege tidak tidur bersama Tao di ranjang Kris gege?"

"Karena ranjang ini kecil sayang. Tidak muat untuk kita tempati bertiga." Jawab Kris dan mengelus pelan rambut Tao.

"Di sini saja. Biar Panda tidur di bawah. Aku takut. Nanti kalau hantunya meniduri Tao bagaimana?"

"MWO? Kalau hantu itu berani meniduri Tao, gege pastikan kalau ia akan bahagia di Neraka." Ujar Kris dengan penuh amarah. Karena ia tidak terima jika ia bisa kalah dari hantu. Kenapa hantu bisa menidurinya sedangkan ia yang notabene adalah kekasihnya kenapa tidak bisa?

"Kalau begitu, Kris gege tidur di sini. Kalau tidak, Tao akan tidur bersama Kai." Ancam Tao. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Tao dan memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Wangimu harum sekali Tao." Ucap Kris dan menutup kedua matanya sambil menghirup aroma parfum milik Tao.

"Punya gege juga." Sahut Tao dan mencium parfum Kris di bagian pakaian depan. Karena sekarang Tao tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

"Gege tak sanggup." Seru Kris.

"Eong? Tak sanggup? Tak sanggup kenapa gege?" Bingung Tao.

"Untuk melakukan adegan rated M denganmu." Jawab Kris terang-terangan. Sedetik kemudian, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sangat rapat.

"Adegan rated M? Itu apaan gege?" Tanya Tao polos. Kris sedikit lega. Karena Tao si panda kesayangannya itu tidak mengerti apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Ah… Sudahlah. Jangan kau fikirkan ucapan gege barusan. Cepat tidur." Perintah Kris dan memeluk tubuh Tao dengan lembut.

"Katakan saja Kris gege! Atau aku akan tidur bersama Kai?" Ancam Tao dan mendorong dada Kris hingga tubuh Kris terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Ah… Kris gege! Duibuqi. Tao benar-benar tidak sengaja." Tao menyesal telah mendorong tubuh Kris tadi. Kris memegangi pantat dan punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

'Malang sekali diriku ini. Jatuh dua kali karena Taoku. Bukannya mendapatkan keperawanan Tao, tapi malah mendapatkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Mati aku!' Batin Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan gege!" Panggil Tao kesal karena Kris tak menghiraukannya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Shi shenme ne?" Bingung Kris ketika ia mendengar Tao menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Maafkan Tao ya?" Ujar Tao. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tapi kau harus dihukum." Seru Kris dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas tubuh Tao.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ge?" Tanya Tao dengan sedikit gugup.

"Menghukum Panda kesayanganku." Jawab Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

Deg… deg… deg…

Detak jantung Tao tak beraturan. Ia begitu gugup melihat wajah Kris gegenya yang mesum itu dari dekat. #plakk…

Chu~

Tao menutup kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Kris berada di atas bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Kau harus melayani ciuman panasku, PanTao baby." Ujar Kris dan segera melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Tao secara bergantian. Tak bisa menolak, akhirnya Tao membalas ciuman itu. Tangan kiri Kris memegangi tengkuk Tao agar ciuman mereka semakin panas dan tangan kanannya menyuruh kedua tangan Tao untuk memeluk lehernya.

"Are you ready to have a Panda baby?" Tanya Kris di sela-sela ciumannya. Tao membulatkan kedua matanya dan mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga. Namun, tenaga Kris ternyata lebih kuat.

"KRIS GEGE! ANDWAE!"

The End.

Geje…

Always like that.

Mian untuk KrisTao shipper…

Ini ff KrisTao saya yang pertama. Jadi mian kalau jelek.

P

L

E

A

S

E

G

I

M

M

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

G

O

M

A

W

O


End file.
